


Little Piece Of Her

by ReyloGate



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angry Luke, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Canon Compliant, Extended Scene, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 00:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13330086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyloGate/pseuds/ReyloGate
Summary: Ben and Rey are interrupted by Luke as he enters the hut while simultaneously destroying it. As he feels the Force connection slipping away, Ben grabs Rey’s blanket desperately. Back in his chambers, he savors the little piece of her he was able to keep.





	Little Piece Of Her

**Author's Note:**

> Hand touch scene from TLJ. With an idea based on this post: http://reylogate.tumblr.com/post/169486173834/reyloiscanon21-justarandomfangril-so-i-was
> 
> Hope you guys like this. It's short but I just wanted to post something to start off this account with. If you want me to add, let me know? Kudos and/ or comments are appreciated if you like :) For some reason, I am not able to post this in TLJ fandom.  
> 

Slowly, Ben was pulled into Rey's world. He went from sitting in his chambers to sitting on a stone slab across from her. One minute, he felt nothing but the cold interior of his room. The next, warmth coming from a fire in an enclosed hut. Electricity filled the air between them. It pulsated from their physical touch and the mystical connection that pulled them together like intergalactic magnets. Ben noticed the glow of the fire enveloping Rey's face yet her features shone through. He was drowning in her wide hazel eyes along with her rosy tear-streamed cheeks. She parted her pink lips as Ben moved closer. Holding each other’s gaze, neither of them noticed Luke. They didn’t want to look away as they moved closer to interlace fingers. Closer and closer until...

“STOP.” Luke’s voice shook with the vibration of the Force.

Both startled, they looked up as Luke tore the hut’s walls to pieces that flew over and behind him. In that moment, Ben became the frightened young boy he was the night he destroyed his uncle's temple. His eyes went wide with panic. He couldn't help but shake at the boom of Luke’s voice and powerful quake of the Force.  
It all happened so fast. He was there one moment and then the next he wasn't. But he did feel himself slip away. Desperately, he reached out and grabbed for her. Instead, he had handfuls of the woven blanket as it fell from Rey's shoulders. At least, it would be a reminder that the moment had been real. Sorrowful, Rey looked over at Ben just as he disappeared.

He was back in his chambers, still shaking from the sudden interruption and loss of her touch. He seethed with anger and panic while gripping the blanket tightly. The space, where she had sat, was now empty, just another corner of the black interior. Why did Luke have to enter at that exact moment and ruin it? It had clearly upset Luke to see Rey with his nephew. Was he going to attempt to kill her too? Ben shook the thought and steadied himself. Rey could surely take the old man. Her raw strength in the Force has such potential. This thought comforted him. Either way, he’d swore to kill his uncle the next time he was to see him. He sighed. Hopefully not for a while. He ran his hands over the wooly textured blanket. Then brought it to his face. It smelled of the ocean combined with her sweet scent. A warmth flushed throughout his body.

That night, he wrapped the blanket around himself. He was trying to envision her in place of his usual nightmares. After a few moments, there she was. Her face glowing and body slightly trembling. He heard her gasp as they touched, saw her tears as they fell, felt her desire to connect. He drifted off and dreamed of the vision they shared. Hoping one day, he'd never have to look away from her again.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on tumblr :) 
> 
> http://reylogate.tumblr.com/


End file.
